my stuff dont touch
by kagomerocks101
Summary: this is really good and its a song fic it has 2 songs in the story so read it :


My stuff dont touch

"Inuyasha I need to go!!" the miko screamed.

"You are not going anywhere, when I say no I mean NO!!" the hanyou yelled back.

"Why wont you let me go back home, do you not like my friends, you do not like my family!?! Or is it you cant stand the thought of not being by my side.!?" she said yet at the same time walking up to Inuyasha, however he did not move, she glared at him. He was kinnda scared at the sunnden movement he thought to himself _she is right, I cant stand the thought of not being by her side I'm scared of loosing her._ "well...." kagome said once more.

"Keh, fine you can go..but be back in a week got that?"

"Got it, bye Inuyasha see you in a week." and with that she jumped into the well. Inuyasha just left and went back too the villige. When kagome got back home she said hi to her mom and went upstairs and started too studdy when she was done she still had some time 2 kill so she cleaned out her closet but she stoped when she came accros her ipod touch. She had so many songs on there she had Don't trust me,Every time we touch,Falling for you,Bom bom pow,How do you sleep,beep,Walk away by Pala abdoul, and blah blah blah and other stuff like that. But she wanted 2 or 3 songs added, so she went to her computer and went on itunes and downlode some more songs like Bed rock,Russhen rulliet, Run this town, and some Justin Bebir songs. When she was done she she just relized that she had 2 go back 2 the fudel area tommorow. So she packed up her things and listened too her ipod touch while she was sleeping. When she woke up she got dreesed and got something too eat before she left when she was done she bid her family good-bye and went down the well she put ipod on started 2 listen 2 Bed rock and she sang along with it,

_I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_  
_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

[_Lil Wayne]  
She Got That Good Good,  
She Michael Jackson Bad,  
I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass,  
And Now We Murderers, Because We Kill Time,  
I Knock Her Lights Out, And She Still Shine,  
I Hate To See Her Go, But I Love To Watch Her Leave  
But I Keep Her Running Back And Forth  
Soccer Team  
Cold As A Winter Day,  
Hot As A Summer's Eve, _

_  
Young Money Thieves  
Steal Your Love and Leave_

[Gudda Gudda]  
I Like The Way You Walk, And If You Walking My Way,  
I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away,  
Let's Buy A Place, With All Kind Of Space,  
I Let You Be The Judge, N-N And I'm The Case,  
I'm Gudda Gudda,  
I Put Her Under,  
I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder,  
She Don't Even Wonder, Cauz She Know She Bad,  
And I Got Her Nigga,  
Grocery Bag.

[Lloyd]  
(Okay)  
Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

[Nicki Minaj]  
Ok I Get It,  
Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,  
Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns,  
He Say I'm Bad, He Problly Right,  
He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),  
I'm So Pretty Like,  
Be On My Pedal Bike,  
Be On My Low Starch,  
Be On My Egg Whites,  
He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,  
And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestes.

Inuyasha cought up to her as she was singing, he was listening to her sing Nicki Minaj's part and was kinda turned on by it but he yelled out for her "Kagome, what the hell are you singing, and whats that thing in your ears?" kagome froze as she herad Inuyasha yell for her_ did he just here what I sang? _She thought to herself. When they got back to keade's hut kagome started listen too other songs she had on her ipod, she humed 2 them, then shippo asked her

"kagome what are you huming too?"

"oh this, its my ipod it plays songs that I like, and ones I know by heart." she replied

"Can you sing one for us kagome?" sango asked.

"sure any songs you would like to here?" she said calmly

"what do you have?" sango asked again. Kagome named all the songs she had on her ipod,Sango choes this one song called One more night by cascada "can you sing one more night by cascada?"

"sure no problem." she said with a smile, she put her ipod on one more night and hit play tthen she sang with the song,

_You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart_

now i'm through  
and June feels like november  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

stop the fight..

stop the fight..

why can't true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away  
cause i will keep the spare together  
i wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

"kagome that was cool, you're such a good singer"sago said.

"thank you sango"kagome replide

"hey kagome can you come outside with me?" Inuyasha asked, when they where out side kagome aksed"wuts up,"

"well its just that......ummm....remember when we had that talk befor you went back too your time, and you said that I couldn't stand you not being by my side, well you right I can't stand the thought of not being with you, because I'm scared of looesing you, and thats because I-I-I-I love you kagome, I want too stay with you, will-will you be my mate?" kagome dropped to her knees and cried and told him yes, and that knight they where mates for life.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
